little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Chipmunk Mobian
Cast Ariel: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM) Extras with Sally: Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X; As Sally’s sisters) Eric: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Extras with Sonic: Knuckles the Echidna and Miles “Tails” Prower (Sonic X; As Sonic’s brothers) Flounder: Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) Extras with Chip: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, and Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes; with Foghorn as a merrooster and Daffy as a merduck) Sebastian: Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes; Both tailed and legged) Extras with Wile: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (Disney; As aquatic caballeros and unlike Squall, they, like Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and their friends believe the surface world is not that dangerous) King Triton: Squall "Leon" Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts; As merpeople, as Sally, Amy, and Cosmo’s parents, and with Rinoa as the fun side of Triton and like the original, stays behind during the deal with the Sanderson Sisters part, and Squall being the strict side of Triton and unlike the original, he'll forget his trident back at the palace after the grotto's destruction and accompany Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and their friends to win Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails’ hearts after Sally, Cosmo, and Amy’s deal with the Sanderson Sisters is made and keep it a secret from Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails as well, since he believes love takes time, since he originally came back to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo to apologize under Rinoa’s encouragement; In this, he'll just turn himself into a human with his inner magic that works on himself only, and he'll get his trident again when the Sanderson Sisters capture Sally, Amy, and Cosmo after the latters get their voices back and change back into MerMobians) Scuttle: Steelbeak and the Fearsome Four (Darkwing Duck; With Steelbeak as a good guy) Ursula: Winifred “Winnie” Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson, and Mary Sanderson (Hocus Pocus; As cecaelias) Vanessa (Ursula’s disguise): Mina Mongoose, Tikal, and Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) Grimsby: Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) Extras with Vector: Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; With Smart Guy being Grimsby’s skeptical side) Max the Dog: Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp (1955)) Flotsam and Jetsam: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) and Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) (Both as rat-like eels) Carlotta: Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) Chef Louie: Brer Fox (Song of the South) Ariel’s sisters played by: Aquata: Kiki (Kiki’s Delivery Service) Andrina: Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns) Arista: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Attina: Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Adella: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Alana: Arrietty Clock (The Secret World of Arrietty) Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he’ll be friends with Sally’s group and Daffy’s blood will accidentally make him chase Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and their friends) Extras with Bruce: Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Fathoms Below (The Little Chipmunk Mobian Version) Chapter 2: Sunken Ship Exploration/Steelbeak and the Fearsome Four's Explanation Chapter 3: Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Scolded by Squall/Part of Your World Chapter 4: At the Surface/Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Save Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails Chapter 5: Under the Sea/Wile Accidentally Spills the Beans Chapter 6: The Grotto's Destruction/Going to the Sanderson Sisters’ Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls/The Deal is Set (The Little Chipmunk Mobian Version) Chapter 8: Reuniting with Sonic’s Group/Wile's Escape from Brer Fox's Kitchen Chapter 9: Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girls Chapter 10: Mina, Tikal, and Cream AKA the Sanderson Sisters’ Manipulation/Stopping the Wedding Chapter 11: Squall and Rinoa's Sacrificial Deal/Final Battle Chapter 12: Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's Wish Comes True/Ending For sequel: The Little Chipmunk Mobian 2: Return to the Sea For third and final sequel: The Little Chipmunk Mobian 3: Adventures in Atlantis Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies